


A Loaf-ly Evening

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2020, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Mentions of Weredad, Minor Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng Knows, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Ship It, but lots more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: “I’m fine, my lady,” Adrien said. “Just a little nervous. You know, considering what happened last time I was here.”Marinette smiled. “You’ll be fine, kitty. My parents already love you, anyways.”“That’s only until they figure out I’m actually Chat Noir, the boy who supposedly broke their daughter’s heart.” He grinned.Marinette rolled her eyes affectionately at him. She was glad they managed to clear up that misunderstanding after they figured out each other’s identities. “We’ll just have to make sure they never find out, then."Written for Day 18: Pastries for Adrinette April.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	A Loaf-ly Evening

Adrien barely had time to walk in and give Marinette a kiss on the cheek before Mr. Dupain scooped him up in a big hug.

“Welcome to our home!” Tom boomed as he swept his daughter’s boyfriend off the floor.

Adrien, like the gentleman he was, tried his best to smile. Unfortunately he ended up grimacing instead.

“Papa!” Marinette hissed, slapping her forehead.

“Tom, put the boy down,” Sabine said.

“Whoops, sorry.” Tom laughed before putting Adrien back on the floor next to Marinette. “I’m just excited. This is just great! I knew you’d finally come around and see how amazing my girl is.” He ruffled his hair.

Adrien blushed. “I, uh, yeah, I guess,” he stammered, looking towards Marinette with a  _ help me please _ expression on his face. She seemed to get the message.

“Why don’t you guys go ahead and set up dinner?” Marinette asked, pushing her parents towards the kitchen. “Adrien and I will join you.”

“But--” Tom began, only to be elbowed by Sabine.

“Sure, sweetie. You two take your time,” her mother said, dragging her husband away to give them privacy. Marinette was pretty sure she heard Sabine scolding her father along the way.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?” Marinette asked once they’d left. The two of them were still standing at the doorway.

“I’m fine, my lady,” Adrien said. “Just a little nervous. You know, considering what happened last time I was here.”

Marinette smiled. “You’ll be fine, kitty. My parents already love you, anyways.”

“That’s only until they figure out I’m actually Chat Noir, the boy who supposedly broke their daughter’s heart.” He grinned.

Marinette rolled her eyes affectionately at him. She was glad they managed to clear up  _ that _ misunderstanding after they figured out each other’s identities. “We’ll just have to make sure they never find out, then,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hurry up, you two! The first course is waiting!”

“Coming, Papa,” Marinette said, hooking her arm through Adrien’s and leading him towards the table. Once they were all settled down, Tom began to bring out the first course.

“It’s about time the two of you got together,” Sabine commented, breaking the silence as everyone began digging into their food. “You’ve both been dancing around each other for way too long.”

“Marinette had the biggest crush on you,” Tom said. “She had pictures all over her room and always talked about you and--”

“I think he gets it, Tom,” Sabine said, putting her hand on his arm.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with his hand and said, “Yeah. Mari told me a lot about that.”

Tom leaned in, curiosity in his gaze. “So how did you fall for her?”

“Oh.” Adrien smiled. “Um, I guess once we became really good friends, I started seeing her in a different light. Marinette’s smart, brave, kind, beautiful. . . .” he trailed off as pink dusted his cheeks.

“That’s wonderful, honey,” Sabine said, glancing over at her own daughter. Marinette was looking at Adrien with wide eyes. “ _ I’m sure the two of you are great together. _ ”

Adrien lit up when Sabine started talking in Chinese. “ _ How do you know I know Chinese? _ ”

“ _ Oh, it comes up in conversation sometimes. _ ” Sabine replied, winking at him. “ _ None of these two know the language, so we can have fun with it. _ ”

“Maman, what’re you saying to him?” Marinette asked.

“Nothing important, dear,” she said, “just telling him about the time you squealed in your room for over an hour after he asked you out.”

“Maman!”

The entire table burst out laughing as Marinette’s face burned red. The tension and uncomfortableness they’d originally been experiencing slowly lifted as they all conversed about lighter topics, and from time to time, Marinette would look over to Adrien and see nothing but pure happiness on his face. She knew he hadn’t had a family dinner like this in a while; it was why this evening meant a lot to him. She was glad her parents both knew that, and made sure to make Adrien feel nothing but loved.

But still, it didn’t stop things from being awkward once in a while.

“And then just like that, all the flour spilled and dumped itself right on top of Mari’s head,” Tom said. “She couldn’t wash the flour out of her hair for days, and being a stubborn four year old, refused to go to school until it was washed clean.”

Marinette groaned. She wondered why the heck she agreed to this, but knew very well this is what she signed up for when her parents asked her to invite her boyfriend over for dinner.

Adrien burst out in laughter, nearly spitting out the food he was chewing. He swallowed. “That’s crazy, Mr. Dupain.”

“Please, call me Tom,” he said. “I’ve a feeling you’ll be sticking around long enough. Perhaps even long enough to be our future son-in-law.”

Marinette choked on thin air at the statement. Meanwhile, Adrien gaped at Tom in shock.

“I’m joking!” Tom laughed when he saw the horrified expressions on their faces. “But,” he added, his eyes narrowing, and immediately the lightheartedness in the room fell, “if you dare break my poor girl’s heart, you know what’ll be coming for you.”

“Tom!” Sabine scolded. “Cut the boy some slack.”

“You see, the  _ last  _ time Marinette brought a boy over,” Tom scowled, “he turned her down because he loved someone else. He turned down  _ our _ precious Marinette!”

There it was. Marinette supposed it would only be so long before her father brought up the incident with Chat Noir. He could never stop comparing any boy she had interest in to the superhero after that dreaded brunch he’d had with their family.

Of course, if he ever figured out Adrien was Chat Noir, her boyfriend was screwed, but that was a thought for another day.

Adrien gulped. “That’s um, terrible, Mr--er, Tom.”

Tom murmured in agreement, not seeming to notice the sudden shift in Adrien and Marinette’s moods. “I know! Isn’t that crazy? Who doesn’t love Marinette? Everyone loves Marinette!”

Unsure of what to say, Adrien stuffed more food in his mouth, nodding while Marinette let out a long sigh.

“ _ Tom, _ ” Sabine warned.

“But I’m sure you won’t let us down,” Tom said. “Right, son?”

“Right,” Adrien said, swallowing his mouthful of food. “I’ll try my best.” He looked over at Marinette, and a silent promise, one they had made soon after they’d figured out each other’s identities, drifted between them.

_ If only they knew, _ Marinette thought,  _ then they would know that Adrien and I would never let each other go. _

“Great!” Tom clapped his hands together excitedly.

“It’s time for dessert,” Sabine looked over to her husband. “Tom, why don’t you get it?”

He nodded, and stood up to walk over to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry about Tom,” Sabine said, a small smile on her face. “He gets over-the-top excited sometimes. But I can assure you, he’s very happy for the both of you.”

“That’s okay, Mrs. Cheng,” Adrien said. “I’m just really happy you invited me. It’s been a while since I’ve had this much fun at a family dinner.”

“Call me Sabine,” she said, “and you know you’re welcome to come over for dinner anytime you want,” she added as Marinette put her hand over Adrien’s.

“Yeah, Papa loves the company. I’m sure he hasn’t had this fun teasing someone in a long time.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Definitely not,” Sabine said with a laugh as Tom walked back over to the table.

“Adrien, I’m sure you would love to help out in the bakery someday, won’t you?” Tom asked, putting a plate of macarons on the table. “Chat Noir didn’t want to, but I bet you would! After all, Marinette says you love our pastries.”

“I do! They’re the best in Paris,” Adrien said warmly, however uncomfortable he may be from her father constantly mentioning Chat. “And I would love to help in the bakery, although I’m not the best with baking.”

“I’ll teach you! And then you and I can run the bakery when you’re older.” Tom beamed. “Dupain-Agreste bakery. Doesn’t that sound  _ loaf-ly _ ?”

“Papa, not the puns. Please don’t encourage him.” She groaned when she saw Adrien’s rising grin.

Adrien laughed. “You  _ bread  _ my mind,” he said, grabbing another macaron.

With that, the rest of their time together seemed to go without a hitch. They all continued to laugh and tease one another, and though they’d been put in awkward spots more than once that evening, Marinette could tell Adrien had never felt happier. She was glad; he deserved this, and she vowed to invite him over for dinner more often.

The evening drew to a close. Pretty soon, the two of them retired to Marinette’s room, and Tom stared after the couple with nothing but joy on his face.

“They kind of remind me of us when we were young,” Sabine commented, thinking of all the things Adrien and Marinette had gone through together in the past couple of years.

Tom sighed happily. “They’re just perfect for each other, don’t you think?”

“Oh yes,” Sabine said, smiling, “they’re just miraculous.”


End file.
